Conventionally, a technique for announcing speed limit of a road to a driver of a vehicle is well known. For example, JP-A-H10-19596 and JP-A-2006-177856 disclose the technique.
The present inventor has proposed to avoid traffic violation in the technique for announcing the speed limit information to the driver.